Nee-san?
by QueenyLeAcH
Summary: A conversation between Akira and Chisato during a walk to school.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Atashinchi no Danshi.**

**Note: This is one of the very few scenes that I wished could have been included in the series. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Nee-san?

Akira looped his backpack over his shoulder and walked out his bedroom toward the family room. Chisato was standing at the table and placing bowls of miso soup at each family member's places. She was smiling quietly, probably remembering something involving Shou. If Akira recalled correctly, they had had a lunch date the day before.

Akira watched silently while she finished and turned toward the door. He was surprised that she didn't hear him open it. She must have really been in her own little world. "Morning," she greeted.

"Morning, Chisato," he replied, dropping his bag to the floor by the staircase and taking his seat at the far end of the table. One by one, his five brothers filed in, most of them groggie. Chisato snarled at the obviously hungover Takeru and Shou, who were trying unsuccessfully to cover their eyes with their hands. Akira wondered if they had a drinking contest last night. It wouldn't surprise him. Everyone else, however, she welcomed the same way that she had welcomed Akira.

They ate breakfast quickly and Chisato sent the drunkards upstairs to do the dishes as punishment. The rest of his brothers filed out. Fuu had a board meeting and Masaru had a photoshoot with an up and coming new model. If Akira recalled correctly, Masaru had called her an "infuriating Westerner." He had thought it funny at the time because they had just been told that the concept was supposed to be childhood friends with feelings, and Masaru could clearly not stand the girl. And Satoru had retreated to his room, catching up on all the homework he had missed. He had announced the week before that he was planning to return to school after their break ended.

"Akira!" Chisato called. He could always pretty much guarantee that she was the one calling because, besides Inoue, she was the only female in the house.

He stopped on the front steps and turned. He watched her run up to him and lean over with her hands on her knees while she caught her breath. "Yes?" he asked once she straightened.

"Can I walk you to school today?"

"What?" Akira replied, surprised. Takeru was the only one that ever tried to walk anywhere with him (Akira suspected it was because he was worried about bullies) and none of the others really seemed to have the time.

"I want to walk you to school today, something wrong with that?" Chisato answered, putting a hand on her hip.

Akira shook his head. "No. We have to leave now or I'll be late."

Chisato nodded briskly and looped an arm around his shoulder lazily. "Let's go!"

They strode off and didn't say a word until they were closing in on the large, white structure. "Hey, Akira," Chisato started, slowing down. "I was talking with Fuu about what happened when you guys found out that he and I were related by blood, and he mentioned your reaction*. Wanna talk about it?"

Akira shook his head, hardly noticing that they had slowed to a stop. "Not really. It's not important now anyway."

"I'm not so sure about that," she replied, leveling her eyes with his. "I know I'm not your mother, and to be honest, I never thought of any of you as my sons. If you'd like, can I consider myself your sister instead?"

Akira paused to think before answering. It's true that he was shocked to say the least when he found out, but he had since rationalized it and was okay with the situation. She had never actually acted like a mother, partially because she didn't have to, and partially because she'd never actually been a mother. Plus there was that little tidbit about four of the six brothers being older than her. He brought himself out of his reverie to see Chisato watching him expectantly. "On one condition," he said at length.

"Anything," she replied, a small smile on her face.

"Can I call you Nee-san?" he finished, voice barely above a whisper. He could feel his cheeks heating up with the request.

Her smile grew into a full blown grin. "Of course," she replied, pulling him into a hug. "Now have a good day at school."

Akira nodded, pulling away and climbed the stairs. He turned at the top and looked at Chisato who was waving to him. She was sparkling with happiness. He chuckled to himself. "Have a good day, Chisato-nee."

"See you at home, Akira."

* * *

**End Chapter.**

***I plan on writing this conversation someday, but if I forget, someone remind me.**

**I'm so smiley!**

**-LeAcH**


End file.
